Bleach: The king of Balance
by Mokushiroku115
Summary: The old world had many monsters but now those monsters chose champions. champions who will change the world when an old enemy returns.


**_I owe nothing except my oc._****_bleach belongs to tite kubo._****_Godzilla 2014 and 2019 belong to legendary._****_please support the offical release of both._****_enjoy._****_warning: ooc is iminant. please dont hate._****\--/2014- after winter war/--**In the city of karakura town, there resided a few humans who have seen things no one else has seen or experence.

The first human who was currently walking home from the store with a bag of groceries.

Ichigo kurosaki.

He was born different from other humans for his bloodline from his parents which he is currently unaware of. He waa born being able to see and sense ghosts.

The second human who was in her apartment writing on her note book for her study.

Orihime inoe.

She had a harsh start in her life.

Her parents were not the best of parents and had so many flaws that her older brlther sora took her away and fled to karakura town til his death when she was a child. her aunt helps pay for her apartment til she is out of highschool.

The third human who was also at his apartment but was playing on his guitar practicing some songs from his grandfathers home.

sado "chad".

People call him chad since his name is sometimes hard to pernonce but he grew strong as a child. His grandfather who helped raise him taught him how to use his arms not out of hate but of love and compasion.

Those three humans have no idea of what is instore for them.

\--/ichigo:home/--

Ichigo walks into his home seeing that his dad wasn't home.

Again.

He sighs as he walks to the kitchen and sees a note from yuzu.

_ichigo_

_karin and I are at a friends house for the weekend and dad had to leave to tokyo for a week.__we will be back on monday.__Dont leave your messes and be sure to eat.__love yuzu.__ps. i left some curry in the fridge for you._

Ichigo smiles at the note and opens the frdge to see curry in the fridge.

_'yuzu and her cooking... well I have the house to myself now... what to do?'_Ichigo thinks as he places the bag of groceries on the counter.

_'i wonder how orihime is doing? i should give her a call.'_Ichigo pulls out his phone and holds the phone as it rings.

**_*riiiiing*_****_*riiing*_****_"hello?"_**

"hey orihime its me."

**"oh ichigo! hi!"**

"how are you?"

**"oh im good! thanks for asking. how are you?"**

"im alright. i have the house to myself for the weekend. my sister wont be back til monday."

**"what about your dad?"**

"he left for tokyo... it seems odd though..."

**"what do you mean?"**

"welll... since the winter war my dad has been avoiding me... i think he just doeant want to talk about it yet."

**"well im sure he will tell you when he is ready. "**

"yeah...hey uh orihime I have a question."

**"sure what is it?"**

"can you come over i want to talk to you about something... in person."

**"sure i will be there in a few."**

"alright see you when you get here."

**"see ya on a few."**A blush forms on ichigos cheeks at the thought of him and orihime alone in the house.

_'hold it together ichigo!! it is just having a friend over no meed for worry...'_He shakes his head and he heads to tbe door and opens to see orihime about to knock.

"hey orihime. come in."

she smiles as she walks in and sits down on tbe couch as he sits down with her.

"so what is it you wanted to talk about?" orihime asks as ichigo looks at her then away.

"I... i have been having strange dreams..."

"strange dreams? how strange?"

orihime asks as ichigo looks back at her.

"dreams of you... me... and chad. tge three of us are always in the dreams i have been having."

"what kind of dreams?"

orihine asks as she sits on a chair as ichigo stood and leans on the counter facing orihime.

"it was about me... and you and chad. we were standing up facing a wall of fog. But I keep hearing sounds."

Ichigo says as he thibks about his dream.

"what kinr of sounds? luke music or animal like?"

orihime guesses as ichigo looks back at her.

"there were four sounds i heard...

one sounded like shrieking , the secomd sounded like a large bird screaming but sounded huge, the third was strange... it sounded like a mix of a shrill and a cackle, the last one was the loudest. it sounded like a thundering roar."

Ichigo says as he remembers how each sound was heard.

Orihime widens her eyes and says.

"I had a simular dream but it was a huge butterfly that glowed brightly."

Ichigo widens his eyes in surprise and responds.

"what does this mean?"

Orihime shook her head.

"I dont know but if chad and I were in your dream then chad might know."

"we'll ask him tomorrow. want something to drink?"

ichigo offers as he turns to get drinks.

Orihime opens her mouth but she froze as her heart made a sudden pulse and ichigo felt his pulse in his chest as well.

_'whats going on?? why is my chest hurting??'_

Ichigo amd orihime colapse on the floor and Ichigo reaches for orihimes hand and manages to grasp it before everything went black.

\--/ichigo inner world/--

in ichigos inner world he stood on one of the many buildings and instantly knew where he was.

"im back in here? but i thougjt i lost my powers! whats going on?!"

he says to himself as he notices some big changes happening.

In the distance was the same wall of fog but it seems to grow and grow.

As ichigo stood watching the fog grow, he heard a familiar rumbling and sees what apears to be maple leaf like spines rising from the depths and ichigo widens his eyes at the sight of the monster taht stood before him that stood taller than the building he stood on.

Then suddenly the monster looks up and ichigo heard a bit of a cackle and turns around and his face paled instantly as he saw another monster standing behind him.

A golden dragon with three heads.

Each of the dragons heads slither like a snake and they hiss at the other monster.

Ichigo noticed that the dragon had two tails with spikes that rattle like a rattlesnake.

The monster behind ichigo makes a low growl as the dragon snarls back and stood on its two hind legs and spread its massive wings making itself look way bigger.

Ichigo stood speechless as the two monsters stood firm and feels tension unlike anything he ever felt before.

Suddenly the monster with spines lets out a thundering roar as the dragon makes a cackling scream back.

Ichigo was blown back as the two charge at eachother and as they clash, all the closest buildings shattered from the shockwave.

Ichigo lands harshly on a nearby building and watched as the two monster fought and lightning danced in the sky.

_'what is going on?? what are those things? Why are they in my innerworld?'_questions raced through ichigos head but then the two monsters stop and Ichigo hears voices.

**_"ghidorah... it seems we have found a champion... and yet you had to choose mine!"_**Tge monster with spines says at the dragon ghidorah

The middle head of ghidorah snarls and reaponds.

**_"no gojira! he is my champion! he us the only one who can hold my power! I will not Give him up even to you!"_**_'champion?'_Ichigo thought then lokks at the two who were just about to clash again and shouts.

**"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?!"**The two stop and turn to ichigo and ghidorah says with his right head.

**"it seems he is confused"**

Gojira steps closer toichigo and lowers his head to look closer.

"who and what are you two?"

Ichiho asks feeling confused and gojira says.

**"I am Gojira. this is ghidorah, my rival. and you ichigo are the Champion of Balance."**Ghidorahs heads slither around ichigo on his left and gojira on his right.

"Champion of Balance? what?..."

**"The Champion of Balance is a title given to a human born with the task of maintaining the worlds balance and you are the most unique of all humans for you are the first of your kind."**

Gojira says raising his head higher and ichigo looks up at him confused.

"Im confused. i know my dad was a soulreaper who married a human but im not the only one. and what do you mean by unique?"

Ichigo asks but ghidorah says **"you are truely a dumb human. Your soul contains three types of energy. soulreaper, hollow, and quincy."**

Ichigo widens his eyes at the three heads of ghidorah and says.

"wait quincy? how?"

Ghidorahs left head leans closer and says.

**"your human mother was a quincy who was infected with a vasto lorde hollow that devoured shinigami. when she and your father bonded, the hollows essence was transfered to your soul at its creation making the perfect hybrid."**The sky in ichigos world began to darken and wind starts picking up more as ichigo looks at gojira and says.

"so im a hybrid of a quincy hollow and shinigami... why? why would you tell me this?"

Ichigo asks at the three headed dragon.

Ghidorahs middle head leans in closer to ichigo to the point he could feel all his hairs stanf on edge from ghidorahs electric energy and says.

**"we have our reasons but the main one is so yoy have no reason to hold back anything in battle. now that you know the truth of your origin we will tell you the reason of why you are the chosen Guardian."**

Gojira speaks as ichigo turns to him.

**"our ancient enemy from the old world will return and when he does, everything in this world will be slain and destroyed. nothing will grow, or will there be life for he will come and take all life from the planet itself and everything will dissapear like dust in the wind of time."**

Ichigo widens his eyes and says.

"whats his name?"

Gojira narrows his eyes and says

**" his name is..."**

\--/orihime inner world\\--

Orihime found herself standing what apears to be an acient temple with plants that have grown over it.

"where am I? I thpught I was at ichigos house..."

she says to herself as she looks at the temple.

Then orihime hears a shrill thef fills the air and she knew that sound before.

"it... it cant be..."

she says slowly as she walks into the temple that had carvings of a giant butterfly and she instantly knew what this place was.

"this place... it changed a lot."

she says to herself and finds herself in a huge room where she finds an empty egg.

As she looks at the empty egg, she hears something and looks up to see a glowing catterpillar with cute eyes that matched orihimes eyes.

The catterpillar makes some small sounds that sound like insect sounds and orihime widens her eyes.

"mothra?"

The catterpilla froze at the name and orihime hears a small voice.

**"you remember me?"**

orihime was shocked to hear her voice as a flashback appears in her eyes.

/flashback\ 4 years ago.

In her home where she lived with her brother, orihime was in her bed readi g when she kept hearing a small voice in her head.

**"...princess..."**

Orihime would hear it a lot for a few days but on the fourth day, orihime found herself at the temple suddenly and sees the egg taht glows at her touch and one name spoke in her head.

mothra.

"flashback end/

The glowing catterpillar tilts her head and leans close and says softly.

**"we finally meet face to face orihime."**

She smiles at her and says.

"mothra you finnally hatched! how are you feeling?"

Mothra leans in and says.

**"I am well thank you. Sorry for bringing you here suddenly but it was important."**

"Its ok. so what is it?"

orihime asks and mothra says.

**"you and your mate ichigo and your friend sado are chosen to protect the world from an ancient enemy from the old world. you three have to get stronger before he returns."**

Orihime blushes heavly at mothra but says nothing til she says.

"How can I get stronger? im not a fighter.."

mothra taps orihimes head and says.

**"don't worry princess i will teach you how to fight and how to protect. I cant let you always be the one who needs saving now can i? "**

Orihime smiles and says.

"yeah so what should I do?"

Mothra rose her head and glows saying.

**"you must confront your fears and admit the truth."**

Orihime blushes hard at her words knowing what she ment.

"umm ok.."

**"Now tell me, what is it that you want to protect?"**mothra asks as orihime struggles tk let out an answer much to her embarresment.

"I-I want to protect Ichigo."

**"why him princess? why protect him?"**" he has always protected me along with tatsuki. but i saw ichigo cry once... it hurt my heart to see him like that. I dont want to see him cry."

she says as she remembers when he cryed at his mothers grave.

mothra then says.

**"so you want to protect him... how far will you go to save him?"**"I will go far enough for him..."

she says softly as mothra asks again.

**"do you love him?"**Orihime looks at mothra and nods with a heavy blush on her face.

**"say it."**"I... I love him... Ever since we first met i fell in love with him."

Mothra nods and says.

**"he is a charming man. perfect for you princess."**orihime looks back at her and says.

"he is isnt he."

she stood there feeling her heart pulse in her chest and looks back at mothra and asks.

"mothra.. whats going to happen after i leave here?"

**"Your transformation will be complete along with your mate ichigos."**mothra says as orihine widens her eyes.

"Transformation? into what?"

**"your transformation will finish when you wake up. when you do, go wkth your mate and train your new abilities. They will come natrully to you as you practice."**Orihime nods as mothra then says.

**"i did miss you though princess. now that i have hatched we will talk more often hopfully."**orihime smilea and surprises mothra with a hug.

The catterpillar was shocked at first but then hugs orihime back.

"i missed you too mothra."

\--/chad inner world./ --

sado or chad.

most would think his inner world would be mexico or something familiar but to chad, this was a place he came to a few times in his dreams.

it was a single volcano that was active and he stood on the rim looking at the hot lava within and says.

"its been a while."

Then the lava began to move and shift as something huge was rising from within the volcano.

Chad stood his ground and sees two claws reach up and land on tbe rim of the volcano and two horns going backwards and two glowing eyes lock onto chad.

The creature pulls itself out and makes deep clucking sounds and looks down at chad.

**"It sure has been sado."**the creature says as lava falls off the edges of the creatures massive wings and chad smiles softly.

"how are you feeling rodan?"

Chad asks.

**"I feel fine a little stiff but fine."**The two stare at eachother already knowing what was happening.

"so its happening?"

chad says as rodan nods.

**"you and your two friends are in the middle of the transformation that I told you about when we first met all those years ago."**Chad nods as he looks to see tge ocean in his world began to boil like a boiling pot on a stove.

rodan held his head high and looks to the sea with chad and says.

**"when its over you and your friends must train your new powers for an enemy will come back to finish what he started."**Chad looks back at rodan and says.

"alright. what are my new powers?"

rodan looks at chad and says.

**"you will become the King of the Sky. all my abilities will be yours and it will be your choice on what you want to to with them."**Chad widens his eyes in surprise and says.

"ok... When will it be done?"

rodan was silent for a while then says suddenly witha smile on his beak.

**"its finished. see ya later chad."**

"huh?"

Chad says as he was suddenly plunged into darkness and sleep took him.

\--/4 hours later- kurosaki house/--

A soft groan sounds in the quiet kitchen and another groan that was deeper sounds.

A hand reaches and slams on the counter but the hand wasn't human.

On the fingers was claws that were black as night and dark grey scales that looked like gojiras skin. cover the hand and up the arm to the elbow.

But the other right hand slams down and instead of grey scales, Golden scales cover the hand to the shoulder. with a spike on the elbow with the claws being gold.

The two hands push down and lift up ichigo who looks different.

Ichigo stood up and wobbles a bit and feels strange.

Ichigo looks to the microwave and sees his own reflection and and gasps.

on his left side of his face under his left eye was grey scales taht trail to his neck and his right had golden scales on his rightside but on that sight were horns. Five golden horns that point backwards anf his eye. was also golden but had a slit while his other eye was bright blue.

Ichigo staring at his reflection touches his face and horns comfirming that they are real.

"what the hell?... "

Ichigo says.

Then ichigo turns to see orihime standing up and sees her with a blush.

Orihime had two moth like antena on her head but her grey eyes had a shine with them.

Her hair didnt change but Ichigo instantly notices something on her back.

On her back that was now bare had the symbol of her soten kishun that glows softly on her.

On her collarbone was a ring of white fluff and. orihime shakes her head and looks at ichigo and widens her eyes. at the sight of ichigo.

"ichigo?"

Ichigo steps forward but stops.

He looks down to see that his feet wern't human. his left foot was grey and strong looking but his right was golden with four toes.

Orihime widens her eyes as she sees ichigos back.

Small bumps line down his back with two bigger ones on hsi shoulder blades.

"orihime? what happened?"

Ichiho asks as he leans on the counter.

Orihime looks at his face and says.

"The dream we had is real. we are the Chosen ones. we need to find chad!"

Orihine says as she gets up and tries to move but ichigo stops her.

"wait orihime. you said your dream had a butterfly right?"

ichigo says.

orihine nods and says.

"the butterfly is mothra. I thought at first taht she wasnt real when i first met her... But then she told me that an old enemy will come back..."

"... and destroy all life even the planet itself."

Icjigo says finishing her sentence.

"the two in my inner world said the same thing. We need to find chad and maybe we can see what we can do about this."

Ichigo says as he walks tk the door woth orihine and they botg run down the road tk fi d their other friend.

\--/chad-/ --

Chad was in a mound of lava rocks in his own apartment but didnt burn down.

The rock mound was as tall as chad was qhen he was sitting down.

Then the door bust open to ichigo anr orihime who see the rock mound and orihime says.

"he is almost done transforming."

Ichigo looks back to orihime then tbe rock mound.

"I hope he is ok."

Then they hear a crack and sees the rock mound began to break apart and reveal chad with some big changes.

Chad slowly stood up showing his arms taht were covered in a red lava rocks like rodans wings but were chads arms. Chads hair stayed mostly the same exept taht it was a bit longer with red tips. two horns stood on the back part of his head and chad turns to look at orihine and chad wkth one eye exposed.

The eye glowed lavalike and chad gives them a thumbs up.

Chads chest was covered in tbe red lava rocks and looks down at his feet to see that they were exactly like rodans.

"you feeling ok chad?"

icjigo asks as chad responds.

"hmm"

Chad nods and orihime says.

"Chad who chose you as champion?"

Ichigo asks and chad looks at them a d says.

"rodan."

\--/tbc/--

**_well i hope you all like it so far._****_who do you guys want to see be a champion too?_****_lemme know. and please no hate._****_i already get that enought to fill challanger deep._****_Enjoy and happy halloween! _**


End file.
